


Last Stand

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: "This is stupid, Ben. What do you evenwant?" Poe asks, because he's tired. He is so so tired and he just wants this whole thing to end.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done. I'm going to live in fic land forever now. Reuploading this silly thing with no fucks to give and hopefully I'll revise the almost done fic I have ASAP. We need bacta patches, guys.

Poe just looks at the pile of bodies on the ground, both Resistance and the First Order, and nothing makes sense anymore. He’s perhaps ten feet from Kylo… Ben… no, _Kylo_ with about twenty still standing on either side.

No one quite looks like they know what to do with themselves.

“So, this is it now?” Poe asks, because he’s never been able to shut the hell up and he is already way in over his head. Kylo looks up at him from where he’s been staring at all the blood and carnage himself with a slightly vacant expression. Poe wonders whether he’s really there anymore. “We what -- keep fighting until everyone’s dead? Well, there’s not a long way to go, buddy, so we might as well.”

Kylo doesn’t dignify that with an answer.

“This is stupid, Ben. What do you even _want_?” Poe asks, because he’s tired. He is so so tired and he just wants this whole thing to end.

“You’re right.” Kylo says and Poe just blinks at him. There’s shuffling from some of the stormtroopers, but most of them seem expectant. Like there’s more to come.

There’s not.

They all just stand in silence for a while, probably looking rather daft.

“I am?” Poe eventually asks, because he isn’t entirely sure he’s hearing him correctly. There’s a small groan from behind him that sounds a lot like Snap. Poe suddenly realises how his words might be interpreted wrong, so he adds hastily, “I mean, of course I am.”

“Supreme Leader, we really should-” one of the stormtroopers begins, but she is stopped by a dismissive hand. By the way she grips her blaster tighter, Poe figures she isn’t too pleased about it.

But Kylo’s focus is entirely on Poe. “What do _you_ want?” He asks, and there’s confusion on his face as though he can’t believe he’s asking himself. It’s probably difficult to come to terms with this situation, where they’ve ended up.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Poe says rather flippantly, not entirely comfortable with the sudden depth of the conversation. So he does himself a favour and goes all out. “What does anyone want? Peace in the galaxy. Comfortable retirement. _The love of my life back_ , perhaps.”

“Stop it.” Kylo says, annoyed, and Poe decides he’s not going to. Not when he can see _Ben_. And also, perhaps, just to be an asshole. “That was twelve years ago.”

“We’re here now.” Poe points out and gestures widely at their surroundings, bleak as they are.

“You’re crazy.” Ben says, shaking his head as though he’s hoping to shove aside the reality. “I’m in love with a crazy person.”

The admission does cause a bit of a disturbance amongst the stormtroopers, but none of them seem particularly interested in taking it up with their leader. Poe wonders whether it’s loyalty or if they’re simply scared of him. Ben ignores them entirely.

“I know the feeling.” Poe mutters under his breath, but he’s hopeful now. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe things can be resolved. He’s feeling rather placable today.

Ben’s still shaking his head in disbelief. “So what, you’ll just marry me off to some middle aged general in exchange for a political alliance? What exactly is your plan here?”

“That analogy doesn’t work,” Poe informs him with a wry smile, “I’m not that old, and besides, we’re already married.”

“I sort of figured you’d want a divorce, actually,” Ben tells him, shifting his weight. He looks almost sheepish, which is absurd, because he’s still calling himself the Supreme Leader of the damn galaxy.

“Not going to lie, I did consider it for a brief moment after you were done torturing me.” Poe admits.

Ben nods, “That is— fair, actually.”

“But then, that was almost a year ago and I don’t hold grudges,” Poe says and takes a step forward. The movement must startle them all, because the stormtrooper from before moves almost immediately, aims a blaster at Poe and shoots. It is so predictable and yet he doesn’t see it coming. Poe takes a hit to his shoulder, flying across the field and crashing into a heap with a loud crack and a groan.

The unconventional peace talks must have done some good, though, because a lot of things happen at once. There’s some scuffling around as the Resistance aims their weapons at the stormtrooper, but so do at least two thirds of the First Order. It’s a strange sight, but everyone’s confused and probably more concerned about their own safety than some grand ideology.

Ben rushes to him, tearing at the collar of his flight suit in order to check the damage. “You’re still alive, you have to be. _Please_.” Ben mutters frantically, letting every tiny fraction of emotion show on his face. He’s not holding back anymore and Poe laughs, slightly hysterical, despite the sharp painful sting to his shoulder.

He blinks, but makes no attempt to get up again. He’s got a nice view of Ben and quite honestly, he’s exhausted. “Alive? Buddy, I’ve never been more— ow, what the hell are you doing?!”

Ben just sighs, leans forward to rest his forehead on Poe’s chest. “Just checking you’re in one piece.”

“Alright.” Poe says and brings up his uninjured hand to thread his fingers through Ben’s hair. “So what now?”

It’s a good question. One everyone around them seems to want an answer to.

Ben shrugs and offers the tiniest of smiles. “Come on, I’ll patch you up and we’ll negotiate terms.”

And finally, that feels like hope.


End file.
